Student+Teacher System
__TOC__ How to operate Go to http://mhf.hangame.com/index.nhn , log in if you haven't already, and select your character from the dropdown box in the left side of the gamestart stone box. This should automatically give you any invite/termination notifications immediately, but if it doesn't, click the tabs in the student teacher box. Students over rank 30(there are no more rewards after this) will remain in contract until one of the parties terminates it(you may have to terminate it in order to become a teacher). Student View This is what you see if you are under Hunter Rank 31. The first tab shows you who your teacher is (if you have one). Clicking the 하산 하기 button terminates the contract with your teacher. The second tab is for sending a teacher request to a teacher (someone who is over HR 30). Input the ID(in capitals) of the player whom you want to be your teacher and click the button to send a request to them. If they accept, you will have formed a Student-Teacher contract with them and you can recieve the rewards (3rd tab) or remove them with the first tab. The third tab is for claiming your rewards. Select the reward you want (after you have cleared the conditions) and click the 산물 받기 button to receive the code. The 받온선물 확인 button shows you all codes which you have received. The rewards for students are as follows: Happy learning! Teacher view This is what you see if you are over Hunter Rank 30. The first tab shows you the list of students that you have a contract with. Click the 하산시키기 button to terminate a contract with a student. The second tab is for sending a student request to a potential student (someone who is under HR30). Input the ID(in capitals) of the player whom you want to be your student and click the button to send a request to them. If they accept, you will have formed a Student-Teacher contract with them and you can now receive stamps for each rank multiple of 10 (up to 30) they achieve while they are your student. (You also get one stamp for the first time you utilize the program by forming a contract with a student. You do not get this stamp for adding students subsequently) The third tab is for redeeming your stamps for rewards. The 선물 확인 button shows you all codes which you have received. The same 산물 받기 button that was in the student view is here for choosing rewards as a teacher. The 내쿠폰수 확인 button shows you your coupons page (open by default). You can hold up to 20 coupons (stamps) at a time before you must turn them into redeemable codes. Rewards are as follows: Happy teaching! Code Redemption To redeem your codes, go to the large event tent in southwest Mezeporta Square (NOT the one with the cat statues) and find the item name in format 쿠폰(coupon): name. You will enter the item-specific room. Select the first option and spam confirm at the npc until you reach the code entry. Enter your code (note: zero's and O's are not differentiated on hangame, paste your code somewhere else to see them) and get the tan box stamped (meaning you entered it correctly). The items are immediately sent to your storage.